


The Nightmare

by CannibalCorruption



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalCorruption/pseuds/CannibalCorruption
Summary: You visit Hannibal in prison and the emotions are overwhelming. Luckily, you wake up to find it was only a nightmare. Hannibal comforts you as best he can...
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Reader, Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	The Nightmare

I walked into the cell block cautiously, my arms folded. I finally had the chance to visit Hannibal since his incarceration and I was a nervous wreck. Since he was apprehended, I had been holed up in the house, too depressed to leave. I’d hardly done anything but sleep and I’d barely eaten. It was hard being in the house alone and everything reminded me of him. A guard walked behind me and I could feel his judgmental gaze. Prisoners jeered and catcalled as I walked by. Some reached out to swipe at me, some banged on the bars. I was already on the verge of tears.

Finally, I got a glimpse of Hannibal. It was as if he knew I was coming. He was stood in the middle of his cell behind a thick wall of plexiglass, watching for me like a hawk. I moved to rush over to him but the guard grabbed my arm.

“Ma’am, remember, he’s a dangerous man,” the guard warned. “Don’t touch the glass.” I nodded, breaking under the weight of the oppressive and aggressive atmosphere. I went over and stood a step away from the center of the glass cell. Hannibal stepped up but I had yet to look at him except for the glance I had a moment earlier. I turned back to the guard.

“Could I… have a moment?” I asked. The guard looked annoyed but took a few steps back. I looked at my feet, squeezing my upper arms, and finally met Hannibal’s gaze. He smiled.

“Hello, darling,” he greeted. The dam broke and I burst into tears. Surrounding prisoners laughed and ridiculed. “A charming bunch, aren’t they?” He gestured to the other cells. I broke into sobs at that point, looking down and closing my eyes, frozen in place. “Oh, love, I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve any of this. It’s been terribly hard on you, I know. You’ve lost weight — have you been eating?” I shook my head and tried to choke back my sobs. “You must take care of your health.”

“I… don’t care, Hannibal,” I managed, “I don’t fucking care about my health.” His face was oddly compassionate. “If I starve, I’ll finally just die.”

“I won’t hear any of that,” he told me firmly. “You must take care of yourself. It’s imperative.”

“They’re telling me you’re never getting out,” I whimpered. “I… refuse to live without you. I refuse. It’s cruel. I can’t do this. I won’t.”

“Don’t talk like that,” he scolded.

He gave a long look at a prisoner across the way, a few cells down, then looked back at me. Suddenly, the prisoner went ballistic. I jumped in alarm, instinctively moving closer to Hannibal. The guard rushed to deal with the rowdy prisoner.

“Listen to me,” he said urgently and quietly. “I need you take care of yourself. And I need you, at the earliest possible moment, to leave the country. Go to Europe and leave everything behind. I WILL get out of here and I WILL find you.” I sobbed, pressing my whole body against the glass. He stood against the glass, pressing his hands against the spot where mine were. “Do you understand me?” I nodded.

The guard sorted out the rowdy prisoner who had been making so much noise, no one could overhear what Hannibal had said to me. He rushed over to me and pulled me away by the arm.

“Hey!” he yelled. “Listen, time’s up. And I know you had something to do with that, Lecter, we’ll deal with it later,” he growled, gesturing to the rowdy prisoner.

“Get off me!” I cried, trying to pry his hand off me.

“That’s enough, ma’am,” he said, taking hold of both of my arms. Hannibal balled his fists as he looked on, stony-faced but inside he was furious at the brute. I struggled and the guard held on tighter. Something in my mind snapped. I used all my strength to struggle out of the guard’s grip and plastered myself against the glass, crying.

“Hannibal, I love you so much!” I cried as the guard renewed his grip on my arms.

“I love you, dear,” Hannibal said calmly. “Do take care of yourself.”

I tried to struggle out of the grip again but had no chance this time. I just started screaming, trying to throw myself back at the cell. The guard began to pull me away.

“Hannibal!!” I screamed, stumbling down and reaching for him desperately, the guard dragging me away. “HANNIBAL!!!”

Suddenly, I blinked my eyes open. I was crying hard, gasping for breath. Hannibal was leaning over me, cradling my head in his hand.

“You’re all right,” he whispered, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. “You’re all right.”

“Hannibal…” I sobbed. He wrapped his arm around me, hand behind my head. He pulled me close to him, resting my head on his upper arm, the rest of which wrapped around to hold my shoulder. He draped the other arm over me. I continued to sob, gasping for breath.

“I’ve got you, my love,” he assured, holding me tight. “It sounded like quite a nightmare.” I nodded. “What happened?” I shook my head. “I think you will feel much better if you talk about it.”

I shook my head adamantly, coughing from the tears. He rubbed my back comfortingly. Being in his strong embrace was definitely a relief. He kissed my head several times and after a few moments, I calmed down a bit.

“Would you like to tell me about what happened now?” he asked gently.

I took a deep breath. “Hannibal, it was… TERRIBLE,” I told him. “You were… in prison.” He watched me closely. “Behind this huge sheet of plexiglass so I couldn’t even touch you… You told me that I should go to Europe and you’d find me. And then a guard dragged me away kicking and screaming.” I paused, recalling the dream. “It was fucking horrible. Don’t you DARE let that happen to us, Hannibal. Please.”

“I won’t,” he comforted. “I promise.”

I sighed. “What if it was like… a premonition or something? It felt really real…”

“A premonition?” he asked. “To put this in your vernacular, my dear, that’s ‘not a thing.’” I laughed. It felt good to have a distraction from the awful nightmare. “I will always protect you. I don’t want you worrying about anything.”

I looked at him. I studied his face like I never had before, taking in as much of him as possible. The dream made me feel less secure, like perhaps I was taking things for granted. Whether it was a premonition or not, and whether that’s “a thing” or not, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that I made sure to be more aware of how lucky I am from now on.

I kissed him, relishing the moment. His lips were the most exhilarating escape. Right then, I felt that I was just where I belonged. My soul felt warm and I felt fully safe again.

I pulled away and turned over, becoming the little spoon. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he said, holding me tight. “I promise I’ll always take care of you.”

One of his arms supported my head and wrapped around to hold onto my upper arm. I kissed his forearm and settled in to go back to sleep. His other arm had been wrapped around me so his hand rested by my face. He gently moved his hand down to stroke my stomach comfortingly.

“Hm,” I breathed, feeling sleepy and comfortable.

His hand slowly moved up to my breasts. I chuckled and smiled but didn’t think much of it until he slipped his hand up under my oversized T-shirt.

“Hannibal…” I scolded softly.

“Yes?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” I reasoned.

“And?” he asked, teasing my nipples. I twitched, blushing.

“And you have to work early in the morning,” I replied. “So, you should get some sleep.”

“I will take my chances,” he said into my ear. “Anyway, this has been a stressful night for you. And sexual activity is a good stress reliever.”

I chuckled and reached back to caress his jaw. “Well, I can’t argue with that, I guess.”

He smiled and kissed my cheek. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply. He sighed and ran his hand slowly down to my mound, stroking gently, causing goosebumps to raise on my skin.

“Mmm…” I muttered, slightly arching my back and pressing my ass into him.

“Relax, my darling,” he whispered in my ear. “I want to take your mind off things.”

I felt my pussy swell in arousal and he continued his strokes. He slipped his hand down my panties and pressed his fingers into my folds. I mewled as he moved his fingers along my clit. I held onto his forearm and placed some kisses on it in between gasps.

“I do love the sounds you make,” he commented, smiling. “They are unreasonably bewitching.”

He started circling my clit with his middle and ring fingers. In an attempt to curb the overwhelming pleasure I was feeling, I playfully but firmly bit down on his arm several times. He grunted and his fingers moved faster. I put my arm up and reached back, grabbing him by the back of the head, and I began to grind my hips against his fingers reflexively.

“Feel good, my love?” he teased.

“Ahh… yeah…” I whimpered, clutching a handful of his hair.

“Do you think you can come for me?” he asked, smiling, his fingers gaining even more speed. I just moaned in response and pulled on his hair. He grabbed onto my breast with his free hand. A fire burned in my core, heating my whole body, as I was pushed towards the edge of an orgasm.

“Ahh! Hannibal!” I whined, my back arching as far as it could go. I gasped deeply and cried out as I came, shuddering against him.

I dropped my arm down to hug onto his forearm. His fingers decreased in speed as I twitched in reaction. He pulled his hand back and elegantly ran his tongue along them, lapping up my juices. I breathed heavily, slowly coming down from the high. I turned my head and kissed him, then turned back and melted into his arms. I sighed, my body tingling.

“You always take such good care of me,” I told him.

“I did promise, didn’t I?”

As he held me tight, I felt incredibly safe and content. We fell asleep, not plagued by any more nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:  
> [Writing Blog](https://cannibalcorruptionwriting.tumblr.com/)  
> [Main Blog (Mostly Self Ship)](https://cannibalcorruption.tumblr.com/)


End file.
